The Calling
by The Imperial Saiyan
Summary: Pan leaves Japan...and years later, The family meets over in the US to see her graduate...that's when it all happens...
1. The Flight

Disclaimer: No, I do not own DB/Z/GT but if I did, I wouldn't have a crummy life. Author's Notes: Well people, I have to upload this story again on account that NC-17 category is over. The Story must begin! Guidelines: Italicized words: thoughts "talking"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Flight  
  
Ring! Ring! Blast! "Friggin' alarm clock!" Trunks yelled. rolling out of the bed. "This what supposed to be my day off! My friggin' day off!" He yelled into the heavens, getting frustrated that the stupid alarm clock woke him up. But he finally decided to give up on the war between him and the alarm clock. Can you believe it! Trunks, top wanted man in the universe, Capsule Corps. CEO and the son of the prince of saiyans, giving up? Yep (Heh, for a second there I kinda sounded like Vegeta)! Anyway he went to take a nice, hot shower to start the day off (whoo hoo! blushes). To him it felt so nice to feel the cool water flowing on his skin, reliving him of all the stress from the office yesterday and daily life.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around himself. Cold.so cold that he powered-up slightly just to warm up. As soon as he was dry, he decided to check his messages, a daily routine for him. "Hello. You have reached Trunks Briefs' room. I hope you don't have the wrong number 'cause that'll make me sad. If this is the right number, here are your options: Press 1 if you are a fine female who wants to have a night on the town with me. Press 2 if you are a lonely, desperate woman who just needs to be loved. Press 3 if you are both. And Press 4 if you're a business contact, but if you are a female business contact, Press 5. Beep!"  
  
He chuckled. He had always loved his voice on the answering machine. Then his face faulted, "65 messages! I just checked it last night" Trunks played the machine, something he would regret in the long run. "Hi, Trunks!" spoke a high-pitched girl. "This is Marron."  
  
Trunks growled in frustration. "Not her again! That 'girl' had been following me, chasing after me, ruining my dates, everything she could so she could date me.or at least become Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  
  
"Dammit! Goten warned me this would happen! She did the same thing to him. Fucked up his relationship status. She stopped though after Bra threatened her because she had eyes for him. But even then, she offered to share Goten. Well, Bra dismantled, single handedly, 15th avenue."  
  
"Guess what?" Marron began again. "I'm free tonight! How about we get together and go to my place and have some fun? How about it? Huh? Huh? Well just hit me back later. Gotta jet." He thanked Dende that she was off the message. Then came another. "Trunks! Marron again!" Argh! Not again. Trunks quickly erased all the messages off the answering machine except one. That was a special one. It was from Gohan. "I haven't saw him in ages! I wonder what he wants."  
  
Beep! "Hi there Trunks! I see from your voice on the answering machine you must be getting a lot of women, ne? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you and the rest of your family wanted to come to a graduation tomorrow. Pan's graduating and I want all of her family to be there. Yes, you heard right, family. So I know you all want to come but in order to do so, you have to leave tonight. If you all are coming, meet us at Usaki Airlines at 8 o'clock tonight. Well I have to pack. Bye-bye for now." Wow! Trunks thought. Pan.bratty, obnoxious Pan graduating from college. I can't wait to see her and annoy the hell out of her.  
  
And the machine spoke again: "Oh and tell Krillin's family they can come too." Oh no! Marron! As in Krillin's daughter. If she comes, I'll never have any rest! Then he smirked. If I come, she comes, and if she comes, they fight and if they fight, some certain saiyaness will fight too! Yes! The rumble of the century! I can see it now. 1st Round: Bra vs. Marron. 2nd Round: Pan and Bra vs. Marron. That's the solution to all my problems right there!  
  
Trunks ran out of my room and downstairs to tell everyone about the great news and left out that minor detail. Then he called Marron and told her too. She wasn't too happy about going to see Pan. She didn't like her too much and that's putting it lightly. In fact, she hated her. She didn't want to go but he told her he was and she quickly changed her mind. Now Trunks didn't tell her that Bra was going but her said Goten was. She yelled happily and hung up.  
  
"Great Dende! She has a mouth on her! I don't know how Krillin and 17 deals with it (AN: Yes, 17 is alive in this story and his purpose? You'll see). Look at the time! I have to pack! It's already 5!"  
  
Later that night at the airport.  
  
  
  
"So sorry we're late!" Bulma called out from the car to the Sons. Trunks stuck his head out to observe the airport for Marron. "Whew! No Marron!" Trunks said to Goten sitting beside him.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't come." Goten replied, looking at Bra. "Besides, Bra would have taken care of her."  
  
"Damn straight! She wouldn't have the galls to dare come and face me!" They all laughed and got out the car.  
  
Too late. Trunks had been spotted. "Oh shit!" Trunks inadvertedly cursed, seeing Marron run towards him. Marron jumped on him and nearly made him fall. "Heh, hi Marron." Trunks chuckled nervously as the ditzy blonde clinged to him.  
  
"Hiya Trunks chan!" Marron replied with a happy squeal. Then she looked over. "Goten! Hey!" Then she looked over and saw an angry Bra with her arms wrapped protectively around Goten's. "Umm, Trunks, you never said that she was coming."  
  
Trunks pried the dumb blonde's arms from his neck, "You never asked." And with that, he ran to pay for the airline tickets along with the rest of the group. When he got to the front desk, he observed the area. No one seemed to be there so he rang the bell a couple of times. Finally a man, looking at least 20-ish, came to the front desk. Brown hair, green eyes, dressed in the airliner's uniform, blue and white. "Yes?" the man asked.  
  
"Are there any planes leaving for Florida?"  
  
"Actually one is leaving in 10 minutes. How many tickets, please?"  
  
"Let me see." Trunks turned around and counted. "Mom, dad, Bra, Goten, 17, Marron, 18, Krillin, ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, Videl.yup. That's everybody." While he counted, the desk assistant nearly passed out. "Well, 13 first- class tickets for Florida."  
  
The assistant went berserk, "Man are you crazy?! 13 tickets?! First-class?! You rich or something?!"  
  
"Actually I am." Trunks coolly replied.  
  
"Give me a break! I heard that line before!" He turned behind him. "Tamiko! Come here! We got another wannabe! Trunks looked at the man. He probably doesn't watch the news. Well, this will be good. And not a moment later did a girl come into the room. Green hair, brown eyes, dressed in the same airliner's suit except she had a dress. A short dress. A short, blue dress. Like a schoolgirls' dress was. A short, blue schoolgirl dress. Trunks looked at the girl intently, observing her body. Reading it like a book. Nice legs, nice skin tone. Just nice all over. The girl looked at him, chewing her gum. Then she realized exactly who he was. She whacked the man on the head. "You dimwit!" she yelled. "You know how this is?!" The man shook his head. "This is Trunks Briefs, you asshole!" she stated. The man looked at Trunks idlely.  
  
"Who is that?" the man asked. The girl growled in anger and slapped him on the back of his head. "You idiot! He's the president of Capsule Corporation!" the man looked shocked, as he sat down in his chair. The girl turned around and smiled at Trunks. "So sorry for this.interruption. Now, how many tickets?" Trunks told her all the information and they finally got the tickets. Everyone boarded the airplane and took their seats. Unfortunately, Trunks had to sit with Marron. All the 'adults' sat in front and the 'kids' sat in back. Bra refused to look at Marron and kept Goten on notice. Throughout the whole trip there, Trunks had to keep running to the bathroom to get some time alone.  
  
  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"We're here!" Marron squealed, grabbing Trunks' arm, therefore waking him up. Trunks and co. got off the plane and waited for their ride. Good for them, their ride was on time. A short, pudgy man with short hair held a sign saying The Sons. They all plied into a little black limo. A limo.surprisingly. Well what can I expect from an Ivy League school. Trunks thought as he sat. They drove for what seemed hours but was really 20 minutes (don't you hate that?). Finally they got to the hotel and thanked the man for the ride. Everyone had their own room but Marron kept protesting about having a room with Trunks but stopped because no one was listening to her so she just went to her room to sleep. Everybody did. Everybody, that is, except Trunks. He laid stretched out on his temporary bed on his back, his hands behind his head, watching the ceiling fan. He just sat there, remembering the day she went away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Pan had ran from her house to C.C. to tell the news of her being accepted to a college. She busted in the door, unaware of the scene unfolding in the living room. "Trunks, guess what? I got accepted to a.coll.ege." The look on her face was pure mortification. That night he had a date.with a set of twins. And Pan saw their 'session'. The blondes looked at Pan strangely while Trunks was just angry. "Pan! Don't you knock?" He threw the covers over himself and walked (more like stomped) over to where Pan was, pushed her out the room and closed the door. She just stood outside the door for a moment.  
  
"Who was that?" she heard one of the blondes ask.  
  
"Nobody. Just a family friend."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Trunks wished she never saw that. And wished he never said that. Maybe then she wouldn't left. He sighed, he should apologize for saying that to her. After all, he was her first crush. He laughed when she reluctantly told him that. He thought it was cute though. Natural for a kid to like their babysitter. Well, I'll see her tomorrow then I'll apologize. Trunks thought, dozing off to sleep.  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'm evil!!! Ja for now -T.I.S.- 


	2. Changing Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT.if I did, I would sell it on Ebay.j/k.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in putting this fic out but I've been very busy doing work and things of that nature. Anyhoo just wanted to put this out to all you writers on the net: If you need a beta reader, then e-mail me at midnight_valentine@hotmail.com. Well, that's over so on with the reading.  
  
Last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks wished she never saw that. And wished he never said that. Maybe then  
  
she would've left. He sighed, he should apologize for saying that to her. After all, he was her first crush. He laughed when she reluctantly told him that. He thought it was cute though. It was natural for a kid to like their babysitter. Well, I'll see her tomorrow then I'll apologize. Trunks thought, dozing off to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Changing faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, wake up." A soft woman's voice spoke to him as he opened his eyes. The woman growled, throwing a pillow on his head. "You might wanna hurry.Pan's graduation starts in an hour. An hour?! Trunks thought, hearing his sister close his bedroom door. How could that be? I set the clock. Trunks just shrugged, throwing off the covers and entered into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, mom, how do I look?" Bulma stopped talking to Chichi for a minute to eye her son.  
  
"Well done Trunks! You look nice! So, why are you dressed up for? It's just a graduation."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't seen my friend in years so I rather her see me in something sharp than everyday clothes." He winked at her, sitting down by Bra. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
  
Bra scoffed, "I'm not your keeper nor one of your employees.besides, I have duties as a girlfriend now, and a sister's role is not to wake up their brothers."  
  
"Whatever you say.so Goten, ready to see little Panny?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while.she'll probably would want to spar, though." Goten and Trunks smiled, thinking of things to do when they see her.  
  
*Ahem* Gohan stood at the doorway, "I think it's time for us to go. We have reserved seats and if we don't leave now, they'll be taken." Everyone nodded, filing out of the door. Trunks groaned, seeing the blond headed woman awaiting him by the door of the limo.  
  
"Hi there!" Marron smiled, waving happily. She grabbed his arm, leading him inside. "So, did you have a good night?"  
  
Trunks looked confusingly at her. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just a question. Well, here we are, about to go see the little pipsqueak." Bra growled, listening to their conversation. "You know Bra, that's not good manners-growling is a big turnoff to men.and I wouldn't mind having Goten if he got tired of you."  
  
Bra faked a smile, "Really? Y'know I could have swore that seeing your face was a big turnoff.and looking at my brother, I can see that I was right." Marron chuckled, hiding her anger. Trunks sighed, it was going to be a long ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Seventeen sighed from relief, piling out of the car. Goten picked up Bra, dragging her away from Marron. "Marron, I know you're my niece but you really shouldn't have done that."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes, "Uncle, you just don't understand." She followed the others, grabbing Trunks along the way. Trunks suppressed a growl, letting her drag his along. Soon it will be over.soon I shall be rid of her. He smiled, seeing his mother. "Look, over there! There's Pan!" Trunks smiled, looking over the rows until he eyes stopped at a red headed girl. She seemed to be looking at him also for she frowned almost immediately. Pan.she's changed! Why does she look at me that way.with so much hate?  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun.what's this? Pan's changed? To find out what happens, stay tuned! And remember, review!  
  
The Imperial Saiyan signing off. 


End file.
